


Loving Husband

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blushing, Difficult Pregnancy, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Foot Massage, I'm Bad At Titles, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Married Couple, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed takes care of a heavily pregnant Thornstriker while she's on bedrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Husband

 

"B-Bloodshed... oooo~"

 

What would his father think seeing him like this now?  Oh wait, he would have killed the man if the older one ever tried to get into their bedroom in such an intimate moment.

 

"...Mmm, Bloodshed... So good..."

 

"Is it too much?"

 

"No... No, keep going..."

 

Bloodshed sighed to himself before adjusting the foot in his hand.  "Just let me know if I hurt you."

 

"You won't... You would never hurt me..."

 

He knew she was right.  He would never hurt her, not the woman he loved more than the world itself.  But he was an ogre, a beast with the size, strength, and bloodlust over her... his petite wife, an elf, small for even her race, and unable to do much with his child growing inside her.

 

It didn't seem possible.

 

"B-Bloodshed?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Why did you stop?"

 

Shit, he had let his thoughts get carried away.  "Just thinking."

 

"About what?"

 

"...About how beautiful you look."

 

Her face flushed red as she turned into the pillow.  "No... No, I look terrible."

 

"Don't say that."  He leaned over to kiss her foot, grunting at the angle he had to put himself at to accomplish it.  "You are beautiful.  No one can tell you otherwise."

 

Her face was still flushed as she turned back to watch him massage her swollen feet.  He didn't care what anyone told him; even with his wife stuck in bed, her hair a mess and her body swollen and sweaty, she was still beautiful to him when he had first seen her so long ago.

 

"I wish I didn't have to stay in bed."

 

"It's only for another week or so."  Bloodshed was torn between giving his wife her wish and Red Alert's orders for the young elf to remain in bed until she gave birth.  With a small stature and a big ogre husband as the father of her child, Thornstriker's pregnancy was putting a lot of stress on her little body.  She had been having trouble walking when she had entered her sixth month of pregnancy and now nearly into her seventh month of pregnancy, everyone was worried for her.

 

"I just want to take a walk in the garden.  I've been stuck in here for so long..."

 

"I can call in the doctor and ask her if we can let you out of bed for a bit."

 

Thornstriker whined before letting her head fall back onto the pillow.  Bloodshed sighed, rubbing the side of her foot before working back to her ankle.  He knew the doctor was only meaning the best for his wife, but he was worrying about his wife's health.  She would either go crazy being stuck in bed or she could possibly get hurt if she tried to get up with her stomach bulging out as it was.

 

He didn't even want to think of Red Alert's suggestion of possibly using medicine to hasten labor.  There should be no reason to do so unless Thornstriker was in her tenth month or something, but it was a valid option.  Thornstriker was tired and stressed out and if she were stuck with their baby inside her for another month, who knows how much pressure this would cause her body?

 

But he wouldn't think on that now.  Red had only suggested it if his wife's condition didn't improve once she hit the seventh-month mark.  For all they knew, she would be ready to walk around, or waddle at this point, once she had some time to rest.

 

Bloodshed knew he couldn't do much for her.  If men could carry a child, he would have gladly done so if to spare Thornstriker this stress.  But all he could do was keep her comfortable and massage her swollen ankles.

 

And if he had to stay in bed until their baby was born massaging her feet to keep her content, he wouldn't hesitate to say yes to that.

 

END


End file.
